<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jason's Injection by dontmindmepls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598658">Jason's Injection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls'>dontmindmepls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason &amp; Katie [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ball Expansion, Cock Expansion, F/M, Injections, Medical Work, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper boobs, hyper cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has some good news about a medical treatment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason &amp; Katie [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jason's Injection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jason was relaxing on the sofa watching TV while Katie knelt in front of him and sucked his cock, hungrily guzzling down his cum.  It was one of his favourite ways to spend an evening that wasn’t just fucking his girlfriend’s brains out, but as he enjoyed himself he was disturbed.  His mobile rang.  He reached over to the table to answer the call, still being fellated by his girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” he asked, unsure of who could be calling this late in the evening.  “Hello Mr. Reader?  It’s Dr. Sommers, I have some excellent news regarding your tests.”  Jason immediately sat up in excitement, and hurriedly made plans over the phone to meet with his doctor.  If what she was saying to him now was true, his problems could be solved.  He pulled Katie up towards him and kissed her passionately, before telling her what he had just found out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason and Katie sat quietly in the doctor's office waiting for her to arrive.  They were dressed casually, trying to cover as much as they feasibly could, with Katie wearing an enormous loose white top with jeans and Jason wearing a t-shirt and a huge pair of grey sweatpants.  Underneath he had his ball-clamp in place to prevent any leaks or unexpected orgasms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened and Dr. Sommers walked in carrying a clipboard with some notes.  She was dressed in a typical white doctor’s coat with her blonde hair up in a bun, her pretty face framed by dark glasses.  She sat at her desk and turned to face the couple with the news.  “Hello Jason, it’s good to see you,” she said, shaking his hand before turning to face Katie.  “And you must be Katie?  I’ve heard a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whilst Katie hadn’t been to see Dr. Sommers before, she knew all about why Jason was seeing her.  He had been coming to see her for the past few years, coming mainly to submit blood samples or the odd tissue sample, all for her to try and find a solution to his ‘problem’.  Now, Jason had received a call saying that she had managed just that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, after your very generous semen sample you provided, I believe I may have now found a solution to your ailment,” Dr. Sommers explained.  Jason smirked as he recalled coming in a month ago to make his submission.  She had asked for a small sample of cum and, rather naïvely, handed him a regular condom.  Jason, having brought his own XXXL condom, took great pleasure in giving her a condom the size of a large beach-ball, filled with his thick, warm jizz.  He didn’t think he’d ever forget the look on her face as he rolled it out of the nurse’s office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After much testing and experimentation, my colleagues and I have developed a serum that we believe should help with your condition,” she explained, and both Jason and Katie lit up.  Ever since he had started constantly cumming all those years ago Jason had wanted a way to stop the unending stream, and it now looked as if that was now within his grasp.  Katie was admittedly a little disappointed to think that he wouldn’t be cumming as much, but she wanted him to be happy more than anything.  Despite what she thought would happen when she first met him, she had fallen in love with much more than just his cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Sommers went on to explain at length how the procedure would work, which was easy as it was just a simple set of injections, but there was going to be a catch, and a pretty big one.  “While the injections will stop the constant semen and pre-semen leakage, as well as the random orgasms, I’m afraid it will grow your testicles and penis permanently.”  Jason and Katie looked at each other, before Jason asked how much they would grow.  “I’m afraid I don’t know.  We cannot be sure just how much your body would react to the treatment, but in my professional opinion, I believe the growth would not be too much bigger than what you are currently used to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor left the couple some privacy to discuss, and so Jason and Katie sat in the waiting room as they mulled over the decision.  After 20 minutes of deliberation, they both decided that it would be a big change for them both, but Jason eventually decided it would be for the best and called Dr. Sommers back in, telling her he would go through with the injections. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the correct forms had been filled and all the paperwork was sorted, Dr. Sommers led Jason into the surgery room for the procedure.  He lay down on the bed in the middle of the room and was asked to remove his sweatpants, which he did to reveal his huge cock and balls.  His cock was 5 foot long while soft and his balls were the size of basketballs, and as he lay in place Dr. Sommers pulled out a tray with 5 syringes of blue coloured liquid from a cooled container.  Jason could swear he saw the doctor eyeing his junk and biting her bottom lip seductively, but he pushed that thought to one side.  This wasn’t the time to be horny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Sommers sat down on a nearby office chair and wheeled over to Jason.  “Okay now Jason, you just need to relax, it’s just like getting a flu jab.”  She picked up a syringe and injected it into his right arm, emptying it into his veins and repeated the process with the second syringe.  As for the third however, she shifted her chair towards his lower half and lined it up against one of the veins on his cock.  “I don’t remember ever having a flu jab in my dick…” Jason mumbled as she injected the third syringe, and she followed it with the fourth going into one of his balls.  “Now this last one may be a bit uncomfortable,” she warned her patient as she wheeled to the foot of the bed and picked up his cockhead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now just relax,” she reiterated, as she picked up the last syringe and inserted it up into his urethra through his cumslit.  The serem flowed into his cock from within and with that, the procedure was done.  “All right Mr. Reader, all done.  The effects should take hold later this evening and will continue overnight, just make sure to drink plenty of water.”  Jason thanked her and slowly got up to leave, his cock sore from the injections and his mind excited at the prospects of a future without constantly cumming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the couple got home, Jason could really feel the effects of the serum kicking in.  He stumbled through the front door while being held up by Katie, as he felt so exhausted.  Dr. Sommers had warned him that while the serum worked it’s magic it would use up most of his energy, leaving him drowsy and lethargic, so he thought it’d be best to get some rest.  He drank down a glass of water and slowly made his way upstairs, and collapsed into their Alaska-King sized bed to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katie stayed up to watch some TV in the living room with a cup of herbal tea, and she sat naked on the sofa contemplating life with Jason’s new medicated balls.  On one hand she was a little disappointed that he wouldn’t be the fountain of constant cum that she so enjoyed drinking from, but on the other she was excited at the thought that he would grow permanently bigger as a result.  Either way, she just wanted him to be happy, and she smiled as she finished her tea and went to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she entered the bedroom she was amazed at the sound.  Jason was fast asleep on his back, with his basketball sized balls between his legs and his cock sticking up, very erect, but the most noticeable thing was the sound emanating from his balls.  They were gurgling like an emptying drain, and Katie could see them churning under the skin.  Despite the commotion, Jason slept soundly and seemed fine, so Katie hopped into bed beside him and snuggled up to him (or at least as close as she could get with her tits), falling asleep to the sound of her boyfriend’s ultra-virile nuts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god!”  Katie awoke with a jolt as a sudden shout woke her up.  She opened her eyes blearily and looked at her lover's face, seeing how shocked he was as he lay next to her.  His eyes were locked on the foot of the bed, and she slowly followed his gaze down his body before gasping at what she saw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Overnight the serum had reached its full effect, and it was clear that Dr. Sommers may have been underestimating when she said the growth would be ‘not too much bigger’.  Jasons’s nuts had swollen up over the course of the night and were now huge, covering all of Jason's legs and most of the bed too.  They were clearly fat with cum, but they weren’t the only thing that had grown.  Jason’s cock was hard and stuck up at an angle against the ceiling, looking to be around 15 feet long, and wider than his thighs!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit babe, you’re huge…” was all Katie could say as she stood up from the bed to get a better look.  “I may need some help to get up here,” Jason said, and she helped to pull him to the edge of the bed so he could stand up.  He dragged his balls across the bed slowly and they dropped to the floor with a loud </span>
  <b>thud</b>
  <span> that shook the room, and as he stood up his balls still sat comfortably on the floor in front of him and came up to his chest.  They must have been over 4 feet tall, and just as wide, with the two reaching 8 feet across together!  His cock was hard as a steel beam, sticking forward across the large bedroom in front of him, unable to stick up properly due to its weight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel?”  Katie asked, standing next to him, stroking his nutsack, and looking at him, concerned at the new size.  “You know, I actually feel great,” Jason replied, poking and prodding at his new size.  “It’s all really heavy, and I feel like I really need to cum, but I’ve stopped leaking.  I’m not cumming anymore.”  He smiled and looked into Katie’s eyes, and she sat on the bed next to him as he also sat back down, and the two shared a passionate kiss.  “Well, I think I need to take this new cock for a test drive, don’t you?” Katie asked, smirking as she rubbed her left nipple and rested her chin on Jason’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Jason could properly react, Katie stood up and walked across the room to Jason’s cockhead, now the size of a watermelon, and she knelt down and began to make out with his cum-slit, kissing the hole and shoving her tongue in.  Jason leant back and moaned as she worked his urethra with her mouth, feeling the sensations like never before.  He had stopped leaking cum now, but he still created a thick stream of pre-cum while he was this aroused and this hard, which Katie lapped up lustfully.  After drinking her fill of his pre, she quickly stood and turned, and shoved the massive glans into her ass.  Jason yelped as he felt his new giant cock fill his girlfriends insides, amazed at how it now felt much more sensitive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katie continued to fuck herself with Jason’s cockhead for a couple of minutes, using it like an obscenely large dildo, before Jason said he felt like he was about to cum.  She removed his cock from her ass and dropped it into her huge cleavage, and she slowly licked all across the head to coax out the torrent of cum that they both wanted him to release.  It didn’t take much, and soon Jason felt his balls tense and his cock swell as he began to shoot jizz all over the blimp-titted girl in front of him.  He could feel his urethra stretch with the force that the cum rocketed out with, unloading over the room like a sticky firehose, and his balls churned with the sludge that was desperate to get out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stroked his balls with his feet to help fuel the sensations, and as he lay on his back he continued to pump cum everywhere.  After almost 20 minutes he finally felt the stream weaken, and his cock began to soften along with the flow of semen.  Jason sat up and looked across at Katie, drenched head-to-toe in thick, goopy jism like the rest of the room around her, and writhing in the throes of her own orgasm.  When his cock fully softened, Jason saw that it was now around 12 feet long, and just as thick as it was hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up and tried to walk to the bathroom that was to his right, but he began to see how difficult it may be.  His balls hadn’t gotten any smaller after his leviathan cumshot, so he had to walk backwards and drag his balls along, his cock draped over them and reaching down to the floor on the other side with around 4 feet left to drag along like a snake.  He reached the bathroom door and just managed to pull himself through the door.  After a lot of water, a night of sleep, and a huge load of jizz, he needed to take a leak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In their bathroom they had the usual amenities of a sink and toilet, but they had the whole room fitted to be a shower, with the closed door being watertight, the showerhead set in the ceiling and a large drain in the corner of the room.  However as an unusual addition, Jason had a special tube installed for him.  It looked like a solid plastic fleshlight connected to a tube that ran into the ground, and it was for Jason’s piss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body didn’t stop at making excessive amounts of cum, as the liquid that his body had to work through left a lot of urine.  Toilets were out of the question, because Jason could normally easily flood a bathtub, so he had the tube built so he could insert his cock like he was putting it into a ‘milking-machine’ and piss straight through, leaving no mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he stood in place now however, he grabbed the tube from its spot hanging on the wall and reached over his balls to try and pull his cockhead up towards him to push it in, but when he had it within reach he found that his new cock was way too big for the tube.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he thought, and he realised that maybe he was going to have more problems with his new junk than he initially thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dragged his balls around to turn his back to the door and closed it, throwing his cockhead over his balls to land on the floor a few feet away.  He cringed as it landed on the cold tiles, and he cursed under his breath.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I’ll have to get used to this for now,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the thought as he relaxed and began to piss, letting it flow into the large shower drain.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was designed to deal with the trail of sludgey cum that he used to leave, so it could handle the mess now, but it still felt weird to Jason.  He finished and, with some difficulty, left the room to try and go downstairs.  He continued walking backwards, dragging his heavy nuts along with him as he passed his girlfriend, still lying on the cum-covered floor as she furiously fingered her pussy and slurped up the cum from her tits, locked in an orgasmic trance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he reached the top of the stairs he stopped and sighed, knowing that there was only one way to get down.  He carefully took his time to take each step one-at-a-time, and winced each time his balls dropped to another step with a loud </span>
  <b>thump</b>
  <span>.  It took a long time to reach the ground floor, and Jason slowly dragged his cum-tanks over to the sofa in the living room to sit down and cool off, exhausted from the effort of dragging his balls.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought ahead to what he’d have to do to adjust to his new way of life and smiled, happy in the thought that the pros outweigh the cons.  He patted his balls and relaxed, ready to face a new day, with a new cock and balls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>